Fiesta de Halloween
by CoreyXLaney13
Summary: Feliz Halloween!


**Corey: 15 años**

**Laney: 14 años**

**Kin y Kon: 15 años**

**Carrie: 15 años**

**Larrie: 15 años**

**Kim y Konnie: 15 años**

**Trina: 18 años**

**Mina: 18 años**

**Nick Mallory: 19 años**

La secundaria de Paceville iva a tener una fiesta de Halloween el viernes a las 20:00

MIERCOLES 15:00 PM

Corey, Kin y Kon estaban en el garaje de Corey ya que Laney se fue a buscar una tocada. Derepente se habre la puerta del garaje, era Laney, tenia un papelen las manos.

Corey: Hey Lanes! Nos conseguiste una tocada?

Laney: Es una batalla de bandas en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela.

Dice mientras nos muestra el papel con decoraciones de Halloween.

Corey, Kin y Kon: Genial!

Laney: No tan genial la otra banda que va a competir son los Newmans.

Corey: No hay problema Lanes...Obviamente vamos a ganar esa batalla.

Laney: Pero con que letra.

Corey: Escuchen...A qui en el folleto dice que va a haber un concurso para la pareja con el mejor disfraz que haya, si ahcemos que Trina y Nick ganen oviamente Trina va a entrar en modo diario y listo! Tenemos letra.

Laney: Okey y como hacemos para que Trina se entere del concurso?

Corey hace un avioncito de papel con el folleto y lo lanza hacia la habitacion de Trina.

**En la habitacion de Trina.**

Trina: AUCH! Un avion de papel me cayo en el ojo...Aver...¡SI! Aca dice que en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela hay un concurso para la pareja con el mejor disfraz!

Mina: Y eso es genial porque...?

Trina: Hay Mina no entiendes?...Si yo y Nick ganamos este concurso vamos a estar juntos por siempre! MINA A COMPRAR UN DISFRAZ!

**En el garaje.**

Corey: Listo ahora ya tenemos la letra solo hay que esperar hasta el viernes.

Trina: Escuchen Corey y el resto de su estupida banda...No quiero que arruinen la fiesta con su estupida musica ya que yo y Nick vamos a ganar el concurso.

Corey: Como estas tan segura?

Trina: Ya me encarge de eso...

**Flash Back**

Trina: Y ni se les ocurra ganar ese concurso o los matare cuando duerman MUAJAJAJAJA...cof cof...MUAJAJAJAJ...

**Fin Flash Back**

Trina: Adios lucers.

De repente aparece el alcalde Mellow de la nada.

Mellow: Chicos les vengo a avisar que el concurso de el mejor disfraz en pareja no se relizara ya que solo una pareja se ofrecio a participar y asi no es divertido, no mami?

Saca una foto de su mama y se va.

Laney: Nooooooo y ahora como conseguimos la letra?

Corey: Tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione.

Laney, Kin y Kon: ¬_¬

Corey: Laney y yo entraremos a ese concurso y ganaremos asi Trina se enoja y entrara en modo diario.

Laney se sonroja: Co-omo u-una pa-areja?

Corey: Si y asi conseguiremos la letra para la batalla.

JUEVES 17:00 PM

Grojband estaba en el sentro comercial.

Corey: Okey chicos Laney y yo iremos a comprar nuestros trajes ustedes vallan a hacer lo que quieran.

Kin y Kon: Oki-Doki.

Laney: y de que sera uestro traje?

Corey: No tengo ni la menor idea 8D

Laney: Aggh!

Corey: oh mira!

Corey ve unos disfrazes que eran de muñecos rotos uno era azul y otro era rosa.

Corey: Nos lo llevamos.

Laney: Pero es muy rosa!

Corey: Vamos Lanes...Haslo por mi.

Laney: Okeeey ¬_¬

VIERNES 19:55

Todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban dentro de la escuela.

Trina y Nick llevaban disfraces de Romeo y Julieta.

Mina era un gato.

Newmans eran vampiros.

Y Corey y Laney llevaban sus trajes.

Corey habia quedado facinado por como se veia Laney.

Director: Ahora les pido a las dos parejas que participan al escenario.

Corey, Laney, Trina y Nick subieron.

El director saca de un sobre los nombres de los ganadores.

Director: Y los ganadores son...COREY RIFFIN Y LANEY PENN.

Nick: Nick Mallory esta feliz por ustedes dos aunque Nick haya perdido, Corey Riffin y Laney Penn hacen una linda pareja.

Corey y Laney se sonrojaron ante lo que dijo Nick.

Trina: ¿¡QUE!? PERDI CONTRA MI HERMANO Y SU NOVIA!?

Corey sonrojado: No es mi novia.

Trina entra en modo diario y cuando termina el diario cae en las manos de Corey.

Corey: Hora de prepararnos.

Director: Okey, ahora la batalla de bandas, primero THE NEWMANS.

**Cantan The Bet (College 11)**

Cuando terminan...

Director: Un fuerte aplauso para THE NEWMANS y ahora si GROJBAND.

**Laney canta Calling all the monsters (China Anne McClain)**

Cuando terminan de cantar...

Director: Y el ganador es...GROJBAND!

Grojband: ¡SI!

MISMO DIA 12:00

Corey y Laney estaban bailando solos.

Corey: Cantaste genial Lanes.

Laney sonrojada: Gra-acias.

Corey: Te ves muy linda con ese traje.

Laney: Co-ore...

Corey la interrumpe con un beso...y cuando se separa

Corey: Laney quieres ser mi novia?

Laney: Si Corey!

Se besan de nuevo y cuando se separan...

Corey: Gracias a todos por venir...

Sierra la puerta del garaje.

**FIN**


End file.
